


Pizza de marguerita

by urlchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlchanbaek/pseuds/urlchanbaek
Summary: Onde Chanyeol ama algo mais que pizza de marguerita
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Pizza de marguerita

Chanyeol desceu as escadas na velocidade da luz, correndo tão rápido quanto Usain Bolt nas competições olímpicas. Chegou na fila do lanche ofegante, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Sexta-feira era dia de pizza.

Park Chanyeol era viciado em pizza de marguerita.

Colocou no prato o maior pedaço disponível e saiu saltitando em direção a mesa da cantina, encontrando Baekhyun batendo com a cabeça no caderno, em uma tentativa falha de absorver o conteúdo contido nas folhas.

Chanyeol escutou por alguns minutos os lamentos de seu amigo por ter zerado a prova de biologia. Byun levava as notas muito a sério. Ele uma vez contou para o mais alto que sonhava em se tornar o maior engenheiro civil que a Coréia já viu, mas para isso precisava sobreviver primeiro a o _reino fungi_.

Park odiava ver o ruivo triste, era uma injustiça o fato dele privar o mundo daquele sorriso estonteante. Situações extremas, exigem medidas extremas. Chanyeol colocou seu lanche em frente ao garoto, sorrindo de canto.

— Devia comer enquanto está quente.

— Não estou com fome, yeol. Além disso, você adora pizza.

— Ultimamente ando gostando de outras coisas.

Todo dia era dia de Byun.

Park Chanyeol era viciado em Baekhyun.


End file.
